Definitivamente es tu padre
by FreakAsher
Summary: Cuando su padre es un experto Shinobi miembro de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha... no es fácil tenerlo de suegro.


**Definitivamente es tu padre.**

Cada segundo que avanzaba el puntero del reloj en la residencia de los Yamanaka era un martirio para el joven artista; se podía percibir el sonido de las manecillas en su lento recorrido y la mirada de Inoichi sobre él no beneficiaba la situación. - ¡Todo por querer quedar bien!- pensó mientras continuaba su larga espera en aquella amplia sala.

Intentó distraerse con el arreglo floral que le había comprado a su cita; las flores nunca fallan, pero, ¿Por qué regalarle flores a alguien que atendía una florería? La respuesta es simple… Quien mejor que ella sabría que aquello era una técnica de galantería, además un espécimen exótico que solo se da en la aldea de la arena captaría su atención o al menos eso esperaba pues no había sido fácil encontrar una flor del color de sus ojos mucho menos fue fácil conseguirla.

Comenzó a sofocarse de solo sentir de nuevo la mirada del padre de Ino posándose en él, en esos momentos deseo no haber entrado nunca por más cobarde que esto sonase. El corpulento rubio se incorporó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, a cada paso que él daba Saí sentía su piel erizarse y eso que carecía de emociones; observo al señor servir dos vasos de agua la cual tenía un color rojo y algunos cubitos de hielo lo que provocaba que el vaso sudara. Se acerco a él y extendió su tosca mano al chico ofreciéndole la bebida mientras él ya estaba tomando del otro recipiente.

̶ G…Gracias.- Titubeo mientras su pálida y temblorosa mano aceptaba la bebida.

̶ Y dime Saí ¿Con que motivo aquella fiesta?

̶ Es una reunión que organizo la Hokage para Chunins de nuestra generación; también asistirán algunos Jounins.

̶ ¿Habrá alcohol?

̶̶ ¿Mencione que lo organizo la quinta? ¡Probablemente no falte el Sake!- Burlo ante la idea de poder presenciar a Tsunade ebria.

̶ Hmp- Soltó en seco rompiendo la recién formada sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.- ¿Necesariamente tenía que venir el novio de mi hija a buscarla?

El ya nervioso sujeto se sonrojo ante la pregunta; sabía que Inoichi aprobaba su relación pero jamás había convivido tanto tiempo con su… _suegro. _

̶̶̶ ¡Estoy lista!

Hizo su aparición la mencionada chica, bajando de las escaleras mientras se acomodaba su rubio cabello. Lucía realmente hermosa con ese vestido corto, azul y con un encantador escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de su _inocente _novio el cual al momento de mirarle de nuevo jalo el cuello de su camisa por falta de aire; Ino recibió con una encantadora sonrisa el presente que le había traído Sai acto seguido miró a los ojos de su padre los cuales le devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción y aprobación para ambos muchachos. Cuando todo parecía estar perfecto, disponían a irse hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la rasposa voz de Inoichi dirigiéndose a Sai.

̶̶̶ La quiero de regreso temprano, la cuidas mucho… ¡Ah! Y cuidado me entero de algo por ahí jovencito.

La piel del dibujante se erizó. Salieron de la residencia Yamanaka y Sai volvió a tragar saliva.

̶̶̶ Ino, ¡jamás pensé que tu padre fuera a intimidar tanto!-Su novia sonrió

̶̶̶ Bueno, era de esperarse… es la primera vez que lo visitas y también la primera vez que sostienes una charla con él. - Dijo para reconfortarle

̶̶̶ Sí, quizás sea eso.

Ino hubiese deseado haber cambiado su charla antes de abrir su boca para decir lo siguiente, Sai palideció de momento y no fue nada agradable pasar el resto de la velada con el chico totalmente en _Shock. _

̶ Además; recuerda que mi padre trabaja en la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa~ otro fic Saino dedicado por supuesto a mi querida Nomih Kaulitz' Hermosa sabes qe te quiero! ella es mi Ino de la vida real y yo soy la loca que la empareja con Sai, Ohh~ Kami esa pareja es simplemente encantadora *O*' espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute al hacerlo… Juro habrá más Drabbles de ellos! Estoy en proceso de muchísimas historias más! xDD' <strong>


End file.
